


Take My Coat (And My Heart)

by NotALemon



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Cold Weather, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Sharing Clothes, Snow, Which is Kind of a Sin, With a Little Angst on the Side, also, but - Freeform, it's snowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: Blitz finds it so easy to give Hearth his coat. Hearth finds it hard to thank him for everything he's ever done.





	

Hearth shivered against the wind. Blitz noticed and took his long coat off to hand it to him. “Take this.”

_No._ Hearth’s hands shook with cold. 

Blitz frowned and wrapped the coat around him anyways. Hearth glared at him and snuggled up into the coat. It smelled just like Blitz- earthy, with a hint of some sort of smoldering, fire smell. Something Hearth wanted to smell more often.

Even with Blitz’s long coat around himself to stop himself from shaking like a leaf, he was still freezing. _Why?_

Well, that was better than what Hearth would’ve done before. Hearth wouldn’t accept “handouts”- ie., anything he didn’t pay for. Blitz remembered the little twig of an elf he met back then then. So scared to accept anything that he didn’t do or buy himself. His heart broke at the memories.

“Because I care about you.”

Hearth’s cheeks were a little greener than normal. _It’s cold._

“Yeah buddy, I know it’s cold. We’ll be inside soon.” Blitz wasn’t terribly cold, but he did radiate heat like he had this eternal internal fire running through his veins. He took pity on the few passers-by who were out that late, but he took the most pity on his elven friend. Hearth was skinnier than the light poles they were walking past- not as bad as he had been when they’d first met, but certainly not healthy for any being at his height. 

_You sure?_ Hearth wasn’t sure if he should believe Blitz or not. Evidence pointed to the former, but all of his life experience pointed to the latter. 

Snow started to fall on them. Not the big, fluffy flakes, but small, sad ones. Hearth wrinkled his nose at the frost falling from the sky. 

_What’s this?_

Blitz looked up to the sky. “I think it’s snow.” 

Hearth hesitated before he signed back. _Snow._ The sign for snow had him raise his hands vaguely above his head and flutter his fingers as he pulled them down. It was pretty fun, for a sign.

“Which one is that?” Blitz’s words were slow and deliberate to make sure Hearth could read his lips. Even though he was good- and _pretty_ good, at that- he couldn’t get every word if someone was talking too fast. He felt stupid as soon as he heard his question.

Pointing up was good enough for Blitzen to understand what he meant, but he ended up repeating the sign afterwords and pointing up again. 

_Snow._ Blitz made the sign after him and nodded. “I like it. Makes a lot of sense, when you think about it.”

Hearth nodded, still trying to draw Blitz’s coat closer to him. Their proportions were by no means similar, so the coat wasn’t long enough for him, and it was too broad around the middle and shoulders. Still, it was something. He was thankful that Blitz had given it to him. _Thank you._

“Huh?” Blitz turned to face him. “Did you say something, or did I finally lose it?”

 _I’ve never said anything._ Hearth’s eyes shone with something other than that artificial light they kept walking through. 

Blitz rolled his eyes. “We have a real joker here.”

_Duh._ Hearth smiled faintly. His smile faded as soon as it had appeared. _Thank you._ He repeated.

“For what? All I’ve done is- well, enslaved you to Mimir.”

_No. You saved my life._ Hearth moved a piece of Blitz’s hair out of his face. _Sorry._

Blitz shook his head and brushed his fingers against Hearth’s. “What for? You need to stop apologizing for nothing, buddy.”  

Hearth hung his head. _I’m broken. H-E-A-R-T-H-S-T-O-N-E means broken._

“Since when?” Blitz’s eyes were about as wide as anything. “You’re not broken. Who’s been lying to you?” 

_Family._ It was Hearth’s least favorite sign of them all. Unfortunately, it was one he could never forget. 

Blitz clenched his fists, digging his manicured nails into his palms. “Of course it was your family. They’re the worst people in the world. Why would you listen to them after they’ve hurt you so much?”

Hearth wrung his hands. It’s not that he couldn’t answer- it’s that he couldn’t actually put it in words. His parents… they didn’t love him. Not if he was being honest. They thought he chose to be deaf, or that he liked to be broken and abused. As if he would choose abuse over love.

“You don’t have to answer that.” Blitz’s words were reassuring to Hearth, warming him. “Don’t do it.”

Hearth shivered and stuffed his hands into the coat pockets. He nodded.

Blitz looked at him and shook his head. “You’re too cold. We’re going back home.”

Even though he knew it wasn’t the same home he left forever, Hearth still flinched at the word. He nodded anyways.

“Oops. Sorry, buddy.”

Heath slipped his hands out of Blitz’s coat’s pockets to sign quickly to Blitz. _Cold._

“I know.” Blitz slid his hand into Hearth’s pocket, finding a near-frozen hand and wrapping his own hand around it. Hearth normally didn’t enjoy having someone hold onto his hands, but he slid his other hand into that pocket. Blitz finally ended the cycle by adding his other hand to the pocket. 

The only thing Hearth found appropriate to do was to lean down and kiss Blitz’s cheek. Blitz blushed hard and removed one hand from his pocket to drag Hearth down by his scarf for a full-on, on-the-mouth kiss. Hearth smiled softly into it. Blitz pulled away and sighed.

“I think I’m in love.” Blitz said, pronouncing his words clearly. 

Hearth nodded in total agreement, moving his hands to cover Blitz’s one large hand and lacing their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cuter than I thought it would be. The working title was "Blitzstone Past? [CHANGE TITLE]", so I was expecting angst. Also, I'm almost done reading Hammer of Thor, so be prepared for this.  
> I don't even know what's happening in Eden's Flowers.


End file.
